


Realmente es así de sencillo

by Aselie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel-Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Sabriel-Freeform, Traducción autorizada, Universo Alternativo-Preparatoria
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3944425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sam le gusta Gabriel. También tiene cierta tendencia a herirlo mientras intenta invitarlo a salir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realmente es así de sencillo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [It Really is That Easy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851244) by [emwebb17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17). 



> Nada de esto me pertenece. Los personajes son de la autoría de Erick Kripke. El crédito de la historia es de emwebb17.
> 
> Edades de los personajes:  
> Sam: 15 años.  
> Dean y Cas: 16 años.  
> Gabriel: 18 años.

Sam ajustó las correas de su mochila mientras estaba parado a las afueras del colegio Clark M. Clifford. Eso era todo. Por fin lo había hecho. Lawrence utilizaba un sistema que juntaba la secundaria y la preparatoria, así que al estar en noveno grado había estado atorado con todos esos _niños_ , padecido las estrictas reglas y sufrido la indignación de ser tratado como una hormonal bomba de tiempo. Ahora era mayor y había alcanzado el nivel donde realmente podía comenzar a explorar sus horizontes académicos además de compartir los privilegios concedidos a los jóvenes maduros y responsables.

“¡Nunca me atraparán con vida!” gritó un chico mientras pasaba junto a Sam, súbitamente seguido por una lluvia de bolitas de papel empapadas con saliva. Varios estudiantes más pasaron gritando a viva voz mientras un maestro, que trataba de controlar a los chicos que bajaban del autobús, les llamaba la atención una vez más antes de darse por vencido.

Con cuidado quitó las bolitas de papel que habían quedado adheridas a su cabello, para luego removerlas de sus hombros y mochila. Miró desesperado a su hermano, a quién ahora podía ver a los ojos después del estirón que había dado durante el verano. 

Dean le sonrió ampliamente. “Bienvenido al colegio, Sammy”

Le dio una palmada en la espalda y caminó a través de las puertas hacia dentro del edificio. Suspiró. _Asombroso._

***

Había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez el colegio no resultara ser la Meca de la cultura educacional que había previsto que sería. Dos de sus primeras tres clases fueron pasables y para ese momento dos alumnos de último año, junto con el entrenador, le habían invitado a unirse al equipo de basquetbol. No tenía ningún interés como para ser un espectador y sólo había jugado una vez con su hermano, usando la canasta portable que había en el vecindario. Pero supuso que jugar basquetbol era el destino de cualquier estudiante de quince años que midiera un metro ochenta.  No había duda que seguiría creciendo, así que para el momento en que llegara a último año, probablemente sólo tendría que pararse debajo de la canasta y dejar caer la pelota en ella.

Aunque por el momento no había alcanzado una estatura desmesurada en comparación a sus compañeros, estaba bastante cohibido sobre el asunto. Todo era completamente raro y nada parecía encajar. No podía imaginar que pasaría si creciera más y tuviera que tratar de mantener bajo control miembros _aún_ _más_ largos. Dean continuaba diciéndole que si pusiera algo de músculo en ellos, le ayudaría a equilibrarse. ¿Pero cómo pondría músculo sí ni siquiera lograba poner grasa? Comía como un caballo y algunas veces seguía con hambre a la hora de ir a la cama. No era justo. Dean había pasado los inicios de la pubertad sin acné o alguna cosa rara. Por supuesto, Sam también odiaba el hecho de que era _bonito_ , pero estaba seguro que lo superaría. Después de todo, había peores cosas por sufrir durante la preparatoria que serlo. Pero todo eso se iba del punto principal. Sí, el colegio resultaba ser un sueño frustrado, pero le había puesto cerca de _él._

Se recargó sobre una fila de casilleros un grupo de estudiantes reían y charlaban mientras caminaban por el pasillo. Justo en medio estaba Gabriel Engel. Un hermoso rostro que se embellecía con el perpetuo brillo en sus ojos dorados. Era el mejor de su clase, la estrella del equipo de natación y, de alguna forma, hacía que el hecho que un chico tomara clases de “Economía Doméstica” fuera genial. Para Sam, él era muy guapo, si acaso un poco más bajo de lo que recordaba.

Desafortunadamente, Gabriel era un estudiante de último año, lo que significaba que Sam era invisible para él. Si acaso le recordaría como el hermano menor del novio de su hermano menor. Y no había forma que eso fuera _sexy._

Se tensó al ver que el grupo giraba y ahora Gabriel venía directo hacia él. Miró hacia los lados para ver si había un lugar al que pudiera escapar sin hacer notorio que estaba huyendo. Volvió la mirada al grupo e hizo contacto visual con Gabriel. Su boca se secó, sus manos comenzaron a sudar y se golpeó el hombro contra el casillero cuando se enderezó.

Gabriel se detuvo justo frente a él y ladeó la cabeza mientras le sonreía.

“Hola, Sam”

Sam asintió.

“No sabía que estarías aquí este año. Creí que eras mucho más joven que Dean”

Negó con la cabeza. Abrió la boca para hablar, dejando salir un sonido gutural. Varias personas rieron. Eso le hizo notar que el grupo con el que Gabriel estaba caminando momentos antes no se había ido y estaban observándolos. Intentó de nuevo.

“Tengo quince. Estudiante de décimo”.

Gabriel asintió. “Bueno, eso es genial. ¿Cómo está yendo tu primer día?

“¡Asombroso!” exclamó con nerviosismo. El grupo murmuró y trató de disimular sus risas. Se encogió contra los casilleros. Gabriel seguía sonriéndole amablemente.

“Qué bueno. Aunque supongo que cualquier cosa es mejor que la secundaria. Odiaba eso”

Asintió de nuevo, pero no tuvo confianza para hablar. Aún estaba maravillado de que Gabriel le considerara suficientemente digno de su atención como para acercarse y hablar con él. Hubo unos segundos de silencio, pero no le importó. Pudo admirar esos bellos ojos de cerca.

“¿Sam?”

“¿Sí?”

“Estás… bloqueando mi casillero”

Sam parpadeó, al tiempo que procesaba la frase. “¡Oh! ¡Lo siento tanto!”

Con un movimiento rápido, se abrió camino a través del grupo y huyó por el pasillo.

“¡Está bien!” creyó oír que Gabriel le decía, pero estaba demasiado mortificado como para que le importara.

¡Era estúpido! Por supuesto que Gabriel no había venido a hablar con él. ¡Simplemente estaba en su camino! Dobló en la esquina y chocó con otra estudiante, lanzando sus libros y papeles por los aires. Se aseguró de verificar que no estuviera herida y le ayudó a recoger sus pertenencias antes de desaparecer en el baño de hombres justo cuando sonó la campana. Ni siquiera le importó el hecho de que llegaría tarde a su siguiente clase.

Pasó el resto del día caminando pegado a las paredes y espiando por las esquinas con tal de asegurarse de no volver a encontarse con Gabriel. Al escuchar la última campana, se dirigió desanimado a su casillero. Sólo había estado en la preparatoria por un día, pero entendía porque la gente la consideraba un infierno. Mientras abría el candado de su casillero, una voz llamó detrás de él. “Hola Sam”

Miró sobre su hombro y giró al ver a Gabriel. Lo hizo tan rápido, que el peso de su mochila lo sacó de balance. Gabriel lo sujetó, pero Sam se alejó del toque al instante. Algo de dolor y confusión pasaron por la cara de Gabriel mientras retraía su mano, pero luego estaba sonriendo de nuevo.

“Así que... ¿qué tal fue tu primer día?”

Sam se quedó observándolo. “¿De qué?”

La sonrisa de Gabriel se amplió un poco más. “De escuela, Sam. ¿Cómo estuvo tu primer día en la escuela?”

Buscó palabras dentro de su cerebro. Nada venía a su cabeza, salvo lo que había almorzado y dudaba que “ _ensalada de huevo”_   fuera una respuesta apropiada a la pregunta. El silencio se alargaba. _¡Di algo!_ Se gritó a sí mismo.

“Académico” dijo sin pensar “Fue como aprender”

Gabriel ladeó la cabeza de nuevo. Sam sintió que su cara comenzaba a calentarse hasta alcanzar aproximadamente la temperatura de Mercurio. Sí, puede que la frase fuera gramáticamente correcta, pero el contexto no era el adecuado. Oh Dios, ¿qué iba a pensar Gabriel?

Gabriel dirigió otra sonrisa a Sam. “Bueno, esperemos que mañana sea igual de… edificante”

Mientras Gabriel se alejaba por el pasillo, Sam se volteó y comenzó a golpear su cabeza contra el casillero. Repetidamente.

“¿Un mal día, hermanito?” dijo una voz familiar a su izquierda.

Continuó golpeando su cabeza. “Soy torpe”

“No hay nada de malo con serlo” le contestó una voz igualmente familiar.

Plantó su frente en la puerta del casillero y se giró lo suficiente para ver a Cas, que le miraba amable pero divertido al mismo tiempo. Sostenía una paleta en una mano y con la otra acarició la cabeza de Sam.

“Todos hemos pasado por eso. Se llama adolescencia. De hecho, algunos todavía seguimos ahí”

“Si yo estoy ahí, también tú” contestó Dean a Cas, su novio.

A lo que Cas simplemente sonrió, puso la paleta sobre sus labios y enredó su lengua con el caramelo antes de chuparla. Sus ojos fijos en los de Dean. Sam gruñó y de nuevo golpeó su cabeza contra la puerta, _que asco_.

Dean le acarició la espalda. “Vamos, Sammy. Recuerda, sí la primera práctica es mala ¿la siguiente vez es mejor? Algo así”

“Sí el ensayo general es un desastre, la apertura debe salir perfecta” corrigió Cas.

“Lo que sea. Eso fue lo que dije”

Sam se apartó de los casilleros y arrastró los pies para salir de la escuela.

***

Dean tenía razón, hasta cierto punto. Al día siguiente, y con el correr de las semanas, las cosas habían mejorado. Se había ajustado a su horario y aprendido a evadir completamente la sala con el casillero de Gabriel, todo al mismo tiempo. Claro que eso no impidió que se encontraran casi todos los días. Era como si,  _estuviera planeado_ de alguna forma. _Raro_. Pero mientras más hablaba con él, menos nervios tenía cuando lo veía. O algo así. Al menos había llegado a un punto donde sabía que no debía quedarse observando desde lejos. Gabriel iría a la universidad el próximo año y no tenía sentido que desperdiciara la pequeña oportunidad que tenía de estar con él. Aunque primero debía asegurarse de que tuviera claras sus intenciones. No quería ser visto sólo como un amigo. O _peor,_ como un hermano menor.

Solo había un pequeño problema. Nunca había invitado a nadie a salir. Nunca había tenido una cita. Necesitaba un plan. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que hubiera pasado por el tormento de preparar una confesión e invitar a salir a un chico guapo. Necesitaba a Dean.

Decidido a hacer su movimiento -lo que sea que eso fuere- con Gabriel, se levantó de su escritorio y caminó hacia la habitación de Dean. Sabía que Cas estaba con él, así que sí la puerta estaba abierta podría pasar sin peligro, si estaba cerrada quería decir “No entrar” o “Toca sí es una emergencia”. Notó que estaba ligeramente abierta y se acercó para abrirla del todo, cuando escuchó el sonido de una vieja canción de blues. Robert Johnson quería decir que se estaban poniendo _juguetones._

Regresó a su habitación y se desplomó en su silla con el ceño fruncido. Necesitaba un consejo _hoy_. Así que reunió coraje, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó el número de Jo Harvelle. Ella le contestó a la mitad del segundo timbre.

“Así que, ¿aún no le has invitado a salir?”

Frunció aún más el ceño “No. ¡Ni siquiera sé que decir! Digo, no es como sí simplemente te acercaras a un completo extraño y le invitaras a salir”

 “¿Pero él no es algo así como el hermano del novio de tu hermano?”

 “Sí”

“Entonces lo has visto antes, ¿cierto?”

“Claro, pero tampoco es como si los cuatro saliéramos juntos. Ninguno de los dos puede aguantar estar cerca de esos dos por mucho tiempo”

“Sí, son bastante asquerosos. ¿Pero ustedes no hablan algo así como todos los días?”

“No _todos_ los días” pero sí lo consideraba, era casi cada día. ¿Cómo pasó eso?

 “Así que ya lo conoces. Se rompió el hielo.  Ahora sólo tienes que cortejarlo.”

“¿Cortejarlo?  ¿En serio, Jo?”

“Sí, y con él será bastante sencillo. Tengo una idea”

“Dime”

“¿Cómo era el dicho? “La manera más fácil de llegar al corazón de un hombre es a través de su estómago” y todo mundo sabe que él es un adicto al azúcar”

“Él no es—” se detuvo porque Jo tenía razón, aunque tenía que objetar su elección de palabras.  “Es un aficionado al azúcar.”

“Lo que sea. El punto es que el ama los dulces, pero suele comer cosas gourmet. Así que no puedes comprarle algo. Tienes que hacerlo tú mismo.”

“¡No sé cocinar, Jo!”

“Hombre, cocinar es igual que la química y tienes un 10 en química. Te ayudaré.”

***

Una semana después, Sam sostenía ansiosamente una bolsa de papel amarillo con un moño en la parte de arriba. Jo la había hecho para él y lo amenazó con enviar fotos suyas corriendo desnudo hacia el lago cerca de la casa del tío Bobby sí se atrevía a quitárselo. Estaba parado en el pasillo que daba a la cafetería ya que tenía un receso. Gabriel tenía Cálculo, pero siempre se encontraban ahí. Lo que era extraño, ya que los salones de matemáticas estaban al otro lado del edificio y debería estar fuera de su camino. _Raro._  

Gabriel apareció por la esquina justo a tiempo y sonrió apenas le vio. Sam casi se derrite.

“Hola” saludó Gabriel.

Sam simplemente le devolvió la sonrisa. Olvidando completamente su propósito.

“¿Qué tenemos aquí?” le preguntó Gabriel después de un rato.

Miró la bolsa en sus manos. “¡Oh, cierto! ¡Esto es para ti!” dijo mientras le ofrecía el paquete.

Gabriel lo tomó con una pequeña sonrisa. “¿Para mí?” 

Sam entró en pánico. “No. Bueno, quiero decir, sí. Pero no es como si los hubiera hecho _específicamente_ para ti. Digo, tú sabes, la banda tendrá una venta de comida. Así que Jo y yo hicimos estos. Y quedaron algunos extra. Y pensé que te gustaría probarlos. Porque eres un adic—“

Cerró la boca de inmediato y abrió los ojos como platos al notar lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

“¿Soy...?”

“¡Nada!”

“Bien” rió Gabriel al tiempo que desataba el moño. “Una banda... así que eres uno de esos…”

Sam se encogió sobre sí mismo. ¿Por qué lo mencionó? Era un perdedor. ¿Cuál era el punto de contárselo al chico más genial de la escuela?

Gabriel alzó la vista de repente. “No quise decirlo así. Me refería a alguien que, tú sabes, está en una banda”

Se sintió terriblemente mal por Gabriel. Estaba sonrojado, probablemente avergonzado de estar junto a él y ahora simplemente estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor. Era muy amable en ocultar tan bien su disgusto.

“Olvídalo” dijo Gabriel rápidamente y sacó uno de los brownies de la bolsa. “¡Lucen bien!”

Le dio una rápida mordida a uno de ellos mientras en sus ojos se reflejaba algo parecido al éxtasis. “¡Están deliciosos! Son realmente chocolatosos, pero tienen otro sabor. Es… diferente. Pero muy sabroso. ¿Qué es?” preguntó antes de dar otra mordida.

“Bueno, tiene chispas de chocolate, pero probablemente te refieras a la mantequilla de maní”

Gabriel dejó de mascar y le miró fijamente. “¿Tienen mantequilla de maní?

Asintió. “Claro, son brownies de mantequilla de maní con chocolate”

Gabriel escupió el pedazo que tenía en la boca de vuelta a la bolsa con los otros brownies. Sam estaba completamente avergonzado. Gabriel comenzó a jadear. “¡EpiPen! ¡EpiPen! ¡EpiPen! ¡Mochila!”

Ladeó la cabeza y luego notó que la cara de Gabriel se ponía roja e incluso un poco hinchada.

“¡¿Eres alérgico al maní?!” gritó al tiempo que se acercaba a la mochila.

“¡EpiPen!”

***

Se mantuvo en la acera, observando como subían a Gabriel a la ambulancia. La EpiPen había funcionado bien, por lo que ya no estaba en peligro inmediato. Pero aún debía ir al hospital para recibir una gran dosis de antihestamínicos y asegurarse de que todo fuera eliminado de su sistema. Los profesores comenzaron a enviar a los alumnos de regreso a sus salones, pero Sam se quedó ahí mientras la ambulancia de iba. Se sorprendió al sentir un brazo sobre sus hombros, pero estaba demasiado desanimado como para reaccionar.

“¿Qué es eso que escuché sobre ti tratando de asesinar al hermano de mi novio? Preguntó Dean.

Sam gruñó y murmuró miserablemente. “No sabía que era alérgico al maní”

“¿Sabes?” comenzó Cas, acomodándose junto a él “usualmente es muy cuidadoso con ese tipo de cosas. Sobre todo con comida casera. Debió tener muchas ganas de probarlo”

“O tal vez quería huir rápidamente”

Cas suspiró, notó que él y su hermano intercambiaron miradas sobre su cabeza. Como sea. No le interesaba lo que pasara con ellos y su _perfecta burbuja de felicidad_. Gabriel nunca volvería a dirigirle la palabra.

***

Resultó que Gabriel sí volvió a hablarle. Al día siguiente, de hecho. Una vez que estuvo lo suficientemente recuperado como para regresar a la escuela. Le agradeció por el lindo detalle para después disculparse por no poder comerlo. Sam estaba mortificado pero aceptó las gracias. Ahora debía poner en espera sus _planes de cortejo_ por un tiempo.

Y con eso en mente, llegaron las vacaciones de invierno. Lo que era bueno y malo. Bueno, porque tenía tiempo libre para jugar en la nieve con sus amigos (aunque como ya eran mayores, ellos no “jugaban” sino que “pasaban el rato”) y Navidad siempre traía buena comida y muchos regalos. Lo malo, es que los Engel fueron a Barbados de vacaciones y eso no sólo quería decir que no podría ver a Gabriel, si no que Dean no podría ver a Cas. Y su hermano se había vuelto un dolor constante los primeros tres días de vacaciones. Luego, súbitamente, estuvo más relajado y feliz por unos cuantos días. Hasta que su padre subió las escaleras mientras agitaba un pedazo de papel, preguntando si Dean realmente creía que no iban a saber sobre sus llamadas internacionales de horas de duración. Él había contestado que no creía que lo averiguarían _tan pronto_ , a lo que su padre respondió que lo descubrió porque el Señor Engel le había llamado quejándose sobre la carísima cuenta del hotel que recibieron por llamadas internacionales. También habían notado las _altas horas_ de la noche en que fueron hechas. Así que su padre determinó que Dean debería trabajar en el taller del tío Bobby todo el verano para pagar los casi mil dólares que costaron las llamadas, porque definitivamente _no_ iba a pagar por el sexo telefónico de su hermano _._

Hubo caras sonrojadas y luego Dean volvió a ser un dolor constante. Eso, hasta que los Engels regresaron y pudo tener sexo _real_  de nuevo. Y vaya que recuperaban el tiempo perdido. Cada vez que Sam intentaba acercarse a su hermano para pedirle consejos sobre como acercarse a Gabriel, encontraba la puerta de su habitación cerrada, con seguro y con Led Zeppelin a todo volumen. Zeppelin era bien conocida como la banda favorita de Dean para conducir y tener sexo.

Sam estaba tan desesperado que le preguntó a su compañero de química al estar en su habitación trabajando en  un proyecto, mientras trataba de ignorar el sonido de “Whole Lotta Love” que venía del otro extremo del pasillo.

“Garth, parece que eres bueno para hablar con las personas,” dijo  “¿Cómo le dices a alguien que, bueno, que te gusta?”

“Bueno” comenzó el chico “nunca he sido muy bueno con palabras. Creo que mostrarles a las personas como te sientes funciona mejor. Los humanos aprecian el tacto. Todo mundo ama que lo abracen. Deberías ir y abrazarle. Eso le hará feliz. Porque es una manera honesta de expresar como te sientes. No hay nada que puedas esconder como cuando hablas”

Sam lo consideró. Tenía algo de sentido. Vio su oportunidad cuando acompañó a Garth fuera de su casa y se despidió de él. Gabriel estaba sacando la basura. Oh, sí, ¿olvidó mencionar que los Engel eran sus vecinos de al lado?

Se acercó silenciosamente a Gabriel, que le daba la espalda y se sintió algo estúpido, pero si iba a hacer esto, era mejor que fuera sorpresa. Así había menos posibilidad de que se arrepintiera. Así que se paró justo detrás de él, dijo “¡Bienvenido de vuelta, Gabriel!” y tiró sus brazos alrededor del chico que le gustaba. Y fue fabuloso sentir la calidez del sólido cuerpo de Gabriel contra el suyo. Encajaban tan bien, era perfecto.

Y luego Gabriel gritó. Sam lo soltó y se alejó inmediatamente. Gabriel emitió un quejido agudo para luego girarse a ver quién lo había abordado.

“Hola, Sam” dijo débilmente.

Sam observó el color rojo-casi-langosta que tenía la cara de Gabriel. No parecía que fuera por un sonrojo.

“¿Estás… estás bien?”

“Sí,” chilló “Sólo... me quemé un poco mientras buceaba durante nuestro último día en Barbados.”

Sam sintió que el estómago se le caía a los pies. “¡Oh, Dios, como lo siento!"

“Está bien. ¿Cómo podrías saberlo? Los abrazos sorpresa suceden todo el tiempo”

Cerró los ojos y deseó que se lo tragara la tierra.

“En serio, Sam. Aprecio el… sentimiento”

Gruñó quedamente y abrió un poco los ojos. Gabriel le sonreía, pero también tenía una mueca de dolor.

“Yo… creo que iré a ponerme un poco de áloe en la espalda”

“Está bien” Contestó mientras observaba a Gabriel hacer un lastimero retorno a casa.

Más tarde durante la cena, y después de hacer notorio su disgusto por las judías en su plato, Dean le preguntó: “¿Qué es eso que escuché sobre ti tratando de arrancarle la piel al hermano de mi novio?

Sam le lanzó su mirada más dura, aquella que a Dean le gustaba llamar su “cara de odio” e ignoró las preguntas de sus padres. En lugar de eso, contestó: “No sé como pudiste haber escuchado eso con Zeppilin sonando  _tan alto_ esta tarde”

La expresión de su hermano decayó y le disparó una mirada de incredulidad y enojo.

“¡Dean!” rugió su padre “¡Creí que habíamos quedado en que tú y Cas tomarían un _descanso_!”

“¡Estábamos trabajando en un proyecto! Tomamos historia juntos. Zeppelin simplemente resultó estar en la lista de reproducción.”

“Sí, ajá” bufó y pudo ver como su madre ocultaba una sonrisa.

Dean continuó gruñéndole por el resto de la comida, mientras su padre le sermoneaba sobre la importancia de la responsabilidad y la moderación.

***

Eran casi las vacaciones de primavera antes de que Sam lograra evitar encogerse humillado cada que veía a Gabriel por la escuela. Lo que representó dos meses y medio de sufrimiento para él, puesto que ahora se encontraban diariamente. Inclusive dos o tres veces al día. Era sumamente raro. Como si Gabriel estuviera buscándole intencionalmente o algo así, pero por supuesto la sola idea era estúpida.

Al pasar las vacaciones, sintió que podía intentarlo de nuevo. Los Engel habían ido a Colorado para esquiar, así que había muy pocas posibilidades de que Gabriel tuviera ninguna quemadura solar.

Pero aún necesitaba consejo sobre eso, así que caminó hasta la habitación de Dean. Por órdenes de su padre, la puerta debía permanecer completamente abierta si Cas estaba con él. Se asomó y vio a Dean y Cas sentados en suelo al otro lado de la cama, jugando un videojuego. Sus hombros tensos, mientras sus manos manejaban los controles. Levantó la mano para tocar cuando notó que los personajes del juego no se movían. Miró de nuevo a Dean y Cas, sus brazos moviéndose furiosamente, pero una rápida mirada a la pantalla mostraba que Johnny Cage y Scorpion solamente se movían hacia atrás y adelante en su posición de inicio. Vio que su hermano dejó caer su cabeza contra el colchón con los ojos cerrados, claramente sin prestar ninguna atención al juego.

Cubrió su boca con la mano para evitar dejar salir un chillido y regresó rápidamente por donde vino. Oh, Dios. _No necesitaba ver eso._ Ni siquiera había visto nada, pero no necesitaba ver eso. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con esos dos? ¿No podían estar en la misma habitación sin tocarse mutuamente? Se preguntó sí él y Gabriel podrían ser así. Constantemente acariciándose, besándose, tocan… se golpeó la cabeza con el marco de la puerta, como sí su fantasía se negara a llevarle a un lugar al que no estaba listo para entrar. Se preguntó si Gabriel querría estar con alguien con tan poca experiencia como él. Tal vez se divertiría enseñándole. Enrrojeció y se sentó en la silla frente a su escritorio. No podía pensar en eso. Ni siquiera le había dicho que le gustaba.

Inició sesión en “World of Warcraft” para ver si alguien conocido estaba en línea. Vio a Beerisgood von Ashington a las afueras de una taberna, así que se acercó a él. Hacía tiempo que era amigo de von Ashington y parecía que el tipo siempre tenía muchas chicas a su alrededor. O al menos los avatares eran chicas… quien sabe que eran en realidad.

“Hola, Ash,” saludó al ogro nivel 55.

“¡Sam-o-Sorcerer!  Sabes… mataría por tener unas samosas justo ahora”

“Son sabrosas” contestó al tiempo que pensaba en las galletas de las chicas exploradoras.

“Sí, amo esa salsa verde”

Ladeo la cabeza, confundido. _¿Qué salsa verde?_

“Dime, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?” preguntó Ash, antes de que pudiera decir algo.

“Bueno, esto va a sonar estúpido, pero estoy desesperado.”

“Desesperación es mi es-pi-ri-tu an-i-mal, compadre”

“E-está bien. Necesito un consejo sobre como invitar a alguien a salir. Así como en el mundo real. No aquí. ¿Alguna vez… haz hecho eso... en el mundo real?”

“Si, sí, mi amigo.  Es muy simple. Solamente tienes que entrar y demostrar lo malditamente bueno que eres. Anúnciales a todos que eres lo mejor que han visto, suelta el micrófono y márchate”

Mordió su labio. “No estoy seguro de que eso funcione… ¿quieres decir que necesito pedir prestado el equipo de sonido?

Ash rió. “No. Quiero decir que tengas seguridad. A todos les atrae alguien que confía en sí mismo. Sí tú sabes lo que vales, tu futuro amorcito lo sabrá también”

“Bien. Seguridad y confianza. Eso... en realidad tiene sentido”.

“Exactamente”

“Gracias, Ash.”

“Mi conocimiento es su conocimiento.”

“Ash, no tengo idea de qué estás diciendo.”

“Está bien. A veces ni yo mismo entiendo lo que estoy diciendo”

***

Trató de no correr por el pasillo cuando sonó la campana, pero estaba emocionado. Siempre se encontraba con Gabriel a la salida, luego le acompañaba hasta el estacionamiento general, aunque el reservado para los estudiantes de último año estuviera del otro lado del edificio. Gabriel era sumamente amable, pero seguía sin tener idea del porque gastaría tanta energía en acompañarle.

Vio a Gabriel y le saludó con la mano mientras se acercaba.

“¡Hola! ¿Cómo te fue en tu examen de matemáticas?”

“Oh, muy bien, fue fácil” se sonrojó un poco mientras caminaban a la puerta “No puedo creer que lo recordaras.”

Gabriel se encogió de hombros. “Bueno, no es nada. Como sea, dado que hoy es viernes, me preguntaba sí…”

“Quiero decir, ese examen fue _tan_  fácil” interrumpió al darse cuenta que sería una buena oportunidad de demostrar seguridad. Sí de algo podía alardear, era de sus logros académicos. Y sabía que Gabriel pensaba que la escuela era importante. "¿Por qué se molestan en hacer que presente uno? Mejor pongan un diez en mi boleta y listo."

Jugó con una pluma que tenía en la mano y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer. Gabriel le miraba divertido. Tenía que hacer un mejor esfuerzo si quería impresionarlo.

"Digo, soy un genio. Podría estar en la universidad, pero tampoco quiero avergonzar a mi hermano ni nada"

Dejó de hablar abruptamente.

_¿Qué demonios acababa de decir?_

"¿Sam?"

"¿Sí?"

"¿Te sientes bien?"

Estaban cerca del Impala, pero no veía a Dean o Cas por ningún lado. Seguramente estaban encerrados en el armario del conserje, la vigilancia en casa se había vuelto más estricta.

"Sí, estoy bien. Sólo, ya sabes, soy alguien que sabe cuándo ha hecho un buen trabajo"

Gabriel le miró preocupado y acercó la mano para ponerla en su frente. Sam se sobresaltó ante el contacto y dejó caer la pluma con la que había estado jugando. 

"Yo la reco..." comenzó a decir Gabriel mientras se inclinaba para recoger la pluma. Pero Sam ya la había tomado y comenzaba a enderezarse. La diferencia de alturas y la brusquedad del movimiento, hicieron que la nuca de Sam golpeara la nariz de Gabriel, enviándolo de espaldas al suelo.

"Oh, Dios. ¡Lo siento tanto!" sollozó Sam al ver que Gabriel se sujetaba la nariz. Estaba sangrando. 

Escuchó que gritban "¡Gabe!" y segundos después había alguien junto a él. 

Cas se hincó junto a su hermano y le acarició el cabello "¿Estás bien?" después de preguntar, dirigió su mirada hacia Sam.

"Accidentalmente, yo..." estaba mareado, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer "Chocamos cabezas" finalizó con un lamento.

"¿Chocaron cabezas?" Cas alzó una ceja "Está sangrando"

"No fue su culpa" dijo Gabriel mientras se sentaba. Su voz sonaba nasal y su mano cubría parcialmente su boca al estar presionando su nariz. "Fue mía. Yo me metí en su camino"

"Pero tú..." calló. No sabía que decir.

Cas ayudó a Gabriel a ponerse de pie. "Vamos, te llevaré al doctor. Tenemos que asegurarnos que no esté rota."

Sam sintió náuseas. ¿Y sí le había roto la nariz a Gabriel? 

"Te llamaré después" dijo Cas.

Al inicio Sam estaba confundido, luego se dio cuenta que Cas hablaba con Dean, que se estaba parado silenciosamente a unos pasos.

Cas puso una mano en el hombro de Gabriel para guiarlo al auto, pero este le detuvo.

"Sam, está bien. Estoy seguro que no tengo nada.  _¿Tú estás bien?_

Asintió, sintiéndose peor de lo que se había sentido en su vida. Dean se acercó más. 

"Así que ahora intentas romperle la nariz al hermano de mi novio...."

"Dean" dijo Sam con un tono de advertencia. 

"Al menos tus ataques se han vuelto  _técnicamente_ menos violentos"

"¡Dean, por favor!"

Dean revolvió el cabello de Sam, pero este se alejó.

"¿Cuál es el problema, Sammy? Fue un accidente, ¿verdad?"

Sam no contestó, simplemente rodeó el Impala hasta llegar al asiento del copiloto. Afortunadamente, Dean no trató de conversar durante el regreso a casa.

 ***

Dos meses más pasaron y esta vez Sam había tenido mucho éxito evitando a Gabriel durante la escuela. Tomaba diferentes rutas hacia clases y salía por las puertas traseras, sin importar que tuviera que rodear todo el edificio para llegar al estacionamiento. Siempre se aseguraba que Gabriel no estuviera cerca antes de salir de casa. Y la graduación se acercaba cada vez más. Gabriel se iría pronto… ¿pero  que importaba eso? No podía estar cerca de él sin herirlo, sería mejor para ambos que Gabriel nunca se enterara de sus sentimientos. Además, no había manera que fuera recíproco, no después de todo lo sucedido.

Estaba meláncolico y malhumorado. Se recostó en su cama mientras escuchaba a Ed Sheeran canturrear su dolor sobre las muchas injusticias del amor. La cama se hundió un poco mientras alguien se sentaba junto a él. Esperaba que no fuera su madre, no podría lidiar con ella ahora.

“Sammy, ¿qué pasa?”

Ignoró a su hermano mientras trataba de alejarse de él.

“Vamos, luces miserable desde hace _semanas._ Dime que pasa”

“¿Tú que crees? Me puse en ridículo frente a Gabriel. Más de una vez. Sé que el me odia”

“Él no te odia, Sam”

Sam giró la cabeza al escuchar esa voz. Vio a Cas sentándose en la silla frente al escritorio. Oh, claro. Sí Dean estaba ahí, Cas no podía estar muy lejos. Se preguntó como sería eso. Tener a alguien a quien amar y llevarse tan bien que podrían vivir prácticamente el uno encima del otro y no se aburrirían o hartarían del otro. Tal vez eso era lo que sentía por Gabriel. Cuando él estaba cerca, siempre se sentía muy feliz. Eso, si no le causaba un shock anafiláctico.

“Sam, dime cual es el problema. Has estado actuando muy raro prácticamente todo el año”

“Yo… es sólo… no lo sé” respondió inseguro. ¿Podía hablar de eso con su hermano?

“Te gusta Gabriel” dijo Cas de manera suave.

“Bueno, sí. Es un gran chico.”

Cas le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, Sam se sonrojó mientras ocultaba la cabeza en una almohada.

“¿Qué?” preguntó Dean.

Con un gruñido, Sam se sentó y golpeó a Dean con su almohada. “¡Que me gusta! _En serio me gusta_. ¡De la manera en que a ti te gusta Cas!”

“Oh”  Dean calló por un segundo.  “Creo que ya sabía eso”

Sam vio que Cas rodaba los ojos exageradamente.

“Entonces, ¿porqué continúas lastimándolo?” preguntó Dean con algo parecido al desconcierto.

“Dean” amonestó Cas.

“¿Qué?”

“¡No intentaba herirlo!" gruñó Sam, aún a sabiendas que estaba respondiendo a la provocación de su hermano.  "¡Estaba tratando de invitarlo a salir!”

Dean se atragantó con su propia risa. Sam entornó los ojos al ver como su hermano mordía su labio inferior y clavaba sus uñas en la tela de su pantalón para evitar desternillarse de risa.

“Podrías afinar tu técnica” logró decir Dean con una risita.

“Dean, déjalo en paz” aunque Cas intentaba defenderlo, Sam notó que trataba de no reír.

“Lo sé, Dean” se quejó Sam.

Dean reprimió unas cuantas risas más antes de colocar una mano en el hombro de Sam. “¿Porqué no me pediste ayuda, hermanito?"

“Lo intenté… pero, siempre estás ocupado” Sus ojos se diriguieron a Cas, quien dejó de sonreír y dirigió toda su atención a su regazo mientras jugaba con sus manos. “¡No, Cas!  Digo, no te culpo. Tampoco creo que estés acaparando a mi hermano o algo así… es sólo que, bueno, yo solía ser la persona más importante de su vida… y sé que es estúpido e injusto sentirme celoso. Y no lo estoy. No realmente… es sólo que...”

“Sam,” cortó su hermano  “Aún eres la persona más importante en mi vida, ¿está bien? Eres mi hermanito. Siempre he cuidado de ti y siempre lo haré.”

“Soy solamente un año y medio menor que tú” refunfuñó Sam .

“No importa. Siempre cuidaré de ti. Y lamento que hayas sentido que te ignoro. No voy a mentir, Cas… Cas es…” su hermano miró a su novio por un largo rato. Luego volvió su mirada a Sam “Cas es Cas.  Pero tú eres tú.  Y siempre tendré tiempo para ti. _Siempre._ Lo sabes, ¿verdad?”

Sam asintió y encogió ligeramente los hombros, restándole importancia.

“Hey, lo digo en serio. Aunque sí quieres hablar de alguna cosa y Cas está por darme una...”

“¡Dean!” siseó Cas.

“...te diré que te vayas y regreses después. Pero sí es importante… demonios, incluso sí no lo es, vendrás conmigo, ¿está bien? Prométeme que siempre vendrás sí necesitas algo. Dime que sabes que puedes hacerlo.”

Sam alzó la mirada, Dean necesitaba saber que confiaba lo suficiente como para depender de él. Lo veía en sus ojos. Asintió y algunas lágrimas amenazaban con escapar, por lo que las ocultó abrazando a su hermano. Dean lo abrazó de vuelta, manteniendo el contacto. Un sollozo hizo que se apartaran. 

“Eso fue tan dulce, chicos” dijo Cas, con lágrimas aún cayendo por sus mejillas.

Dean le lanzó una almohada. “Calla. Bueno, Sammy, ¿qué haremos contigo? ¿Quieres saber como seducir a un chico Engel? Has venido con el experto”

Cas bufó.  “Oh, en serio. Dime, ¿cuál es tu plan a prueba de tontos?”

“Bueno, yo lo logré fácilmente, ¿no es así? Simplemente comencé a contonearme como el jodido amo y llegué deslizándome hasta tus pies”

“Claro, sí por “contonearse” quieres decir “tropezarse”, en lugar de “amo” quisiste decir “chico raro de catorce años” y “deslizarte” significa “caer en mis zapatos”, entonces sí, suena _exactamente_ igual a como sucedió”

Dean hizo una mueca, pero volvió su atención hacia Sam. “El punto, es que los Engel aman a los Winchester.” finalizó mientras alzaba la mano para chocar los cinco con Cas.

Sam frunció el ceño. “Ese es el peor consejo que he recibido de todas las personas a las que les he preguntado”

Dean bajó el brazo y le echó una mirada a Cas. “¿Sabes algo?”

“Si” contestó Cas. Levantó su espalda del respaldo, apoyando sus antebrazos en sus piernas. “Sam” el mencionado volteó a mirarlo, irguiéndose ante el tono autoritativo. “Gabriel te ha estado siguiendo por toda la escuela el año entero. Ha hecho lo mejor que ha podido para cruzarse contigo en cada oportunidad que tuvo. Habla todo el tiempo de lo inteligente que eres y como eres diferente de todos los demás chicos de quince años. Eres _especial_.  Estaba tan ansioso por complacerte que comió algo sin detenerse antes a averiguar si podía morir por ello. Mantiene una bolsa de basura cerca de la puerta para tener una excusa para salir a la calle y saludarte. Se desangró la nariz en tu nuca y pasó todo el rato en el consultorio del doctor preguntándose si debíamos pedirle a Dean que te llevara al médico para asegurarnos que no tuvieras una contusión.”

Sam le miró boquiabierto.

“Gabriel está loco por ti, hombre. Y ahora está en casa tratando de elegir a cual universidad irá. Ve y habla con él. Ah, ¿y sabes que funciona realmente con los chicos Engel?”

 “¿Qué?” preguntaron los dos hermanos al mismo tiempo. Sam le dirigió una mirada irritada a Dean.

“Dile que te gusta”  Cas sonrió.  “Eso es todo. Sé honesto con él. Hazle saber que es especial para ti”

Sam se recargó en la cabecera de la cama. ¿En realidad era así de simple?

“Eres especial para mí, Cas” dijo Dean.

“Cállate” contestó Cas entre risas, pero estaba sonrojado.

Sam se levantó. “Bien, ¡voy a hacerlo!"

Echó a correr, atravesando el pasillo, bajando las escaleras y saliendo por la puerta. Pero al llegar, pasaron veinte minutos antes de que reuniera el coraje para tocar el timbre. Anna, la hermana de Cas y Gabriel, le abrió la puerta.

“Hola Sam. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?”

“Mmm, ¿Está Gabriel?”

“Sí. Creo que está en su habitación.”

Anna inhaló profundamente para llamar a su hermano, pero Sam la detuvo.

“Gracias, pero no necesitas pedirle que baje. ¿Estaría… bien sí subo yo?”

Anna se encogió de hombros. “Claro. Justo ahora está escogiendo una escuela. ¡Y es una que está a mil quinientos kilómetros de distancia!” gritó indignada hacia las escaleras.

“¡No son mil quinientos!” respondió Gabriel.  "¡Son _tres_ mil!”

Anna frunció el ceño y se fue a la cocina arrastrando los pies. Sam sintió que su corazón se partía. ¿Gabriel quería ir a una universidad que estaba así de lejos? Incluso con los teléfonos y el internet, sería horrible. Subió las escaleras de la casa de clase media y se preguntó porque los Engel no vivían en una fastuosa mansión si podían pagar todas esas vacaciones. Una pregunta para otro día.

La habitación de Gabriel era la primera puerta a la derecha. Sam lo recordaba por las veces que solía venir a jugar con Anna cuando eran niños. Gabriel siempre le pareció muy maduro. Se cuestionó como es que podía verlo de manera diferente que a los otros chicos.

Tocó suavemente a la puerta. Estaba parcialmente abierta y Gabriel le dijo que podía entrar. Empujó hasta abrirla totalmente y dio unos pasos hacia adentro. Gabriel yacía en la cama sobre su estómago, con muchos panfletos frente a él. Volteó a ver a Sam y le dedicó una sonrisa luminosa.

“¡Hola!” dijo mientras se levantaba. “¡Pareciera que no te he visto en años! No has estado evadiéndome, ¿o sí?” terminó con un guiño que hizo que el corazón de Sam se agitara.

Los dos se acercaron hasta quedar a unos pasos de distancia, justo en el medio de la habitación.

“Hola Gabriel” _Sé honesto._ “En realidad, sí he estado evadiéndote."

La sonrisa de Gabriel titubeó.

“¡Pero no es por ti! Tienes que entender porque estoy avergonzado y un poco reacio a estar cerca de ti. Tiendo a romper cosas—contra ti.”

Gabriel rió y el estómago de Sam dio un pequeño giro. Amaba cuando la cara de Gabriel se iluminaba con regocijo y también la forma en que hacía un pequeño baile de la victoria cada que alguna de sus bromas salía bien.

“Me gusta cuando ríes” dijo sin pensar. Gabriel dejó de reír y alzó una ceja. “Y sigo rompiendo cosas cuando estoy cerca de ti, pero no me puedo alejar. Porque el simple hecho de estar cerca de ti me hace sentir… bien. ¿Sabes cómo? Como sí cualquier cosa que pase no puede ser tan mala porque… estás cerca.” Respiró profundamente. “Iré directo al punto, Gabriel. Me gustas. Tanto, que a veces es difícil respirar.”

Gabriel no respondió enseguida. Simplemente parpadeó un par de veces. Luego, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

“Wow. Esa es toda una confesión, Sam.”

Sam enrojeció y comenzó a sentirse perturbado. ¿Acaso Cas se había equivocado?

“¿Quieres escuchar la mía?”

Sam asintió y Gabriel dio un paso adelante, acercándolos aún más.

“Siempre creí que eras el aturdido hermano menor del novio de Cas. Siempre fuiste lindo y dulce. Pero cuando te vi el primer día de escuela el año pasado… terminé estrellándome contra una pared. Estabas tan guapo”

Los ojos de Sam se abrieron cual platos “¿En serio? ¡No lo noté!”

“Oh, me aseguré de que no lo hicieras. Parecías pensar que yo era una especie de chico súper popular, no quería arruinar la ilusión.”

“No es una ilusión.”

“Lo es, Sam.”  Gabriel tomó su cara con sus manos. “Humo y espejos, cariño. Soy un perdedor muy apuesto, justo como tú.”

Sam dejó salir un pequeño sonido de sorpresa cuando Gabriel se paró de puntillas y lo besó. Fue corto y simple, pero tan dulce. Gabriel esperó a que abriera los ojos para sonreírle.

“¿Sabes? Me alegra que vinieras.”

Tuvo que tragar y aclarar su garganta antes de poder hablar.  “¿S-sí?”

“Sip. Me ayudó a elegir una escuela.”

“¿No la que está demasiado lejos?” preguntó sin darse cuenta.

“Más como el estado de Kansas. ¿Qué te parece una hora y media en auto?”

Sam sonrió ampliamente.  “Creo que es una buena opción.”

Los ojos de Gabriel brillaron con un destello de malicia.  “Hablando de “opciones”.”

Gabriel deslizó una mano hacia la nuca de Sam, jalándole hacia un beso mucho menos inocente. Sólo dile al chico que te gusta. ¿Por qué no lo había pensado antes?

***

“Hijo de p—”

Cas le tapó la boca a Dean al tiempo que usaba su peso para evitar que subiera el resto de las escaleras, manteniéndolo en el escondite que habían usado para espiar a sus hermanos.

“¿Sabes, Dean? Creo que tienes razón. Definitivamente nosotros los Engel tenemos algo por ustedes los Winchester”

“Mmph.”

**Author's Note:**

> Y eso es todo~  
> ¡Nos leemos pronto!  
> Tengan un lindo día.


End file.
